Such an encoding device, recording device, method and encoded signal are known from EP-A 0584991. This document discloses a system for encoding video information in digital data for recording a video program having a known duration (such as a film) on a disc, such as a high density optical disc, for example, the so-termed DVD (Digital Video Disc). For this purpose, the system includes a an MPEG like video compression unit arranged for motion compensation, DCT (Discrete Cosine Transform), quantization and variable length coding, as is customary for MPEG. The controller of the compression unit is arranged for controlling the encoding of the video program so as to fit the program within an available data space on the disc. The data space available for storage on the disc is filled by attuning the bitrate of the coded video program to the available data space to achieve a high average picture quality. The target bitrate to be achieved is calculated from the available data space and the time to be recorded. The actual bitrate is monitored and if it deviates from the target bitrate the compression settings are adjusted. In the event of video material with a lot of activity, the applied settings will often result in a higher actual bitrate than the target bitrate. The compression settings will then be adjusted. However in the first part of the recording time with such video material a more than proportional amount of data space will be filled. Therefore an adjustment of the target bitrate during the further recording time will be required.
It is well known to provide structure to perform functions in a controller by programming the controller and to copy structures from the memory of one controller into the memory of another controller to program the other controller. Thus, a programmed controllers illustrated herein provide apparatus for programming another controller.
The above citations are hereby incoporated herein in whole by reference.